When You See the Light
by sydneylovesspoby
Summary: Spencer Hastings, on the outside she's just a normal girl who lives a normal life with a picture perfect family. But on the inside, Spencer is in the dark. No friends, new neighborhood, and fighting an overcoming depression from losing her best friend. When she is about to give up, a certain blue-eyed boy comes into her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here we go, I have been working on this for a while now. Trying to come up with ideas, and then suddenly a lot came to me. So this is going to be a new story and hopefully a on going series. This is only my second fanfic and I'm constantly gettting better. Reviews would be great, do you want to see more of this story? I'm going to keep writing and hopefully make this story better. Anyways, enjoy!**

Summer of 2012

"_Come on lets go swimming, stop worrying about getting sun burnt!" "You will be eating those words when you're red as a lobster!" "Come on Spence, hurry up!" Spencer finished applying sunscreen and started running with her spunky blonde friend into the water. "Isn't this nice? I bet you're glad I talked you into coming to Cape May with me this summer." "Oh shut up Ali, you had already packed my bags on the last day of school, kidnapped me, and wouldn't tell me where we were going the whole trip!" "Ok, ok. Maybe I didn't talk you into it, but your still glad I brought you here!" Spencer giggled. "Yah, I guess so. This is way better than some stupid internship in Philly." "Come on, lets go out a little more. Looks like it's getting a little crowded." Said Alison. Both of the girls swam out farther than they thought, but they didn't seem to worry about it. Both girls were floating on their backs talking about the hot lifeguards. Alison started drifting away from Spencer because of the waves. Spencer didn't notice. Suddenly, Spencer heard a blood hurdling scream. "Spencer! Spencer, help!" "Alison?" Spencer looked into the distance and saw Alison thrashing in the water. Spencer saw a shark fin. "Help! SHARK! Somebody help!" Spencer screamed while she was swimming to help her. "Spencer! Spencer it hurts! Help!" Screamed Ali. "ALI! ALI HOLD ON! I'M COMING!"_

"ALI!" Spencer jolted up and realized it was just a dream. She was panting and shaking in her bed. She looked over to see her clock. 3:24 a.m. _Damn, only 3 in the morning? _ Spencer got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She turned on the shower and stripped down. She walked into the shower. The water dripped down her skin as she stood under the faucet. It burned her skin, but she liked it that way. Today, Spencer was starting her first day of senior year in a new school and a new town called Rosewood. She couldn't help but think how Ali would've loved starting senior year. It's been 2 years since the accident where she lost her one and only best friend in a horrific shark attack. Since the accident, her parents didn't even acknowledge her existence anymore. They wanted to pay their attention to their oldest perfect daughter who was a lawyer in their family's law firm. They didn't believe in imperfection and since the accident, Spencer took a downward spiral in school and her health. She stopped eating, stopped studying, and overall stopped caring. _It's my fault Ali isn't starting her senior year and taking a step towards starting her own life. I could've done something; why wasn't I better friend and noticed she had drifted away. Why couldn't it have been me? _Spencer turned off the water, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her, and walked back to her room. She looked at the clock. 4:45 a.m. She still had 3 hours until she had to get ready for school. She opened her drawer, grabbed some clothes, put them on, and wrapped her hair in a towel. Then in a flash, she started sobbing. She knew she couldn't control her actions when she started uncontrollably crying. She curled in a little ball on the floor, whispering Ali over and over again. Spencer got up and opened a small cabinet in her room. Still sobbing, she grabbed a razor blade. She sat down and started cutting. She relaxed at the blade cut her skin and the blood ran down her arm. It provided her a temporary relief when she felt the pain and guilt from losing her best. She thought when she cut, the pain would go away but it never did. Once she calmed down, she grabbed some tissues and wiped off the blood. She put her blade back into the cabinet and also grabbed some band aids that she also kept in there. She looked at the clock again. 7:50 a.m. "Well, I guess its now or never." Spencer mumbled. She pushed her self up and walked own stairs. Spencer pulled down her sleeves to cover her band aids on her arm. Spencer opened the pantry "Lets see." She scanned up and down around her pantry, "Well, I guess a blueberry muffin will do." She grabbed a muffin and poured herself a cup of coffee. She didn't realize how late it was, she looked at her watch. 8:20. _Shit. School starts at 8:40 and it takes me 10 minuets to drive there. _She grabbed her keys and ran out the door to her car.

Spencer arrived at school at 8:35, she turned off her car and tried to run into school but ran into something or someone. She dropped all of her books on the floor. "Why don't you watch where you're going!" a deep tone said. She looked up and saw a tall boy with brown hair, bold eyebrows, and green eyes. "Sorry." She said quietly. "You better be. Freak. Why don't you go back where you came from? You're already bothering me." He said. She didn't say anything, she grabbed her stuff and went in to start another lonely high school year. _Great. My first day of school and I'm already on someone's bad side. Here goes another horrible school year._

**Uh oh. Looks like Spencer had a little run in with Noel Kahn, just in case you guys didn't know who I was talking about ;) Reviews on how to improve and what should happen next. Don't worry, Spoby is coming! I don't want this Fanfiction to be happy and that spencer and toby get together right away, I want this to be a little darker. Thanks for reading and I'll talk to you guys on the next one :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here goes Chapter 2! I see some of you are following so I'm going to keep going with this. This chapter is going to be a little less dark than the last one, this chapter we will introduce Toby, Aria, Hanna, and Emily. I'll introduce the girl's boyfriends and girlfriend later ;) I'll also give some background on Spencer's relationship with her parents. **

Spencer walked into school and everyone was scurrying around trying to find their classrooms. Spencer looked at her schedule. "Room 414, Phycology, Mr. Campbell. Now if I can find the stupid classroom." Spencer wanted to ask for help, but was afraid of getting shot down. So she franticly searched for the classroom. DING! " Well shit. I'm going to be late." Spencer started running until finally she found the room. She started reaching for the door handle, but stopped. _Is he talking? What if everyone looks at me? I don't want to be the center of attention. Ugh, stupid classroom. _Spencer opened the door and of course everyone looked at her. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the classroom." "What is your name?" "Hastings, Spencer." "Ok Spencer, take a seat anywhere that's available." Spencer looked around and saw an empty desk in the corner. She decided to just mind her own business in the corner and hope no one bothers her. Spencer took a seat in the corner and zoned out. _What's the point of learning all of this first day crap? I mean, it's not like people in here will actually listen and follow the rules. It's not like I can see anyway. _Spencer sat behind a very tall boy so she couldn't see if she wanted to. Spencer continued to not pay attention until the boy in front of her turned around. "Hey, do you have a pencil?" He said. "No, sorry." She said quietly. "I've never seen you around. Are you new?" He asked. She didn't reply, she grabbed out a sheet of paper and her pen and wrote down what was on the board that they were supposed to write. " Well, I'm Toby. Thanks anyway." He said. As she finished writing, the bell rung that signaled class was over. She looked at her schedule. _Pre Calculus, room 400, Mrs. Callahan. _"So what class do you have next?" Toby said. "Um, Pre Calculus." "Cool me too, do you want me to show you where it is?" "Sure, Thanks." She replied. As Toby and Spencer we're walking to the classroom, Toby would try to make conversation but Spencer would only reply with one-word answers. "So here we are." Toby said. "Thanks." Spencer said quietly. Spencer walked in and chose the seat in the corner. That is pretty much how Spencer's day went; Toby would offer to show her where the classrooms were and she would shrug which meant yes. Then Spencer would choose the seat in the corner of the room and zone out. As the 7th period bell rung, Spencer scurried out of the room and made a dash for her car, hoping not to run into Toby. "Hey! Spencer, wait up!" Toby yelled. As Spencer looked back, on cue she ran right back into the boy she ran into this morning. Spencer dropped all of her stuff and was afraid to look up. "Again freak?! How about you take your loser ass home and don't come back! No one wants you here!" He yelled. Spencer felt her eyes watering and quickly picked up her stuff. "Hey Noel. Why don't you back off?" Toby asked, clearly irritated. "What are you going to do about it Cavanaugh?" Noel asked. Toby shoved Noel, which caught Noel off guard and that, caused him to stumble backwards. As Noel started coming towards Toby, Toby stood tall over him. "Back. Off." Toby growled. They both were eye to eye. "Hey, hey! Guys break it up!" a girl voice yelled. Spencer looked up and saw a tan girl with brown hair followed by a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and another little brunette. "Noel back off, just turn around and walk away." The blonde snapped back. Clearly outnumbered Noel just glared at them and walked away, but he still sent a death glare towards Spencer. Toby bent down to help Spencer, he gathered some papers and handed them to her. She grabbed the papers. "Thanks." She said, still looking down not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. "Was he bothering you? Because I can kick his ass if you'd like." The blonde said. Spencer didn't reply and started to walk away. "Hey wait!" The blonde said again. "I'm Hanna, this is Emily, and that's Aria." She said pointing to each of girls when she introduced them. Spencer quietly said hi and made a B line to the door. She finally made it to her car and started driving home.

Spencer walked up the steps to her house and unlocked the door. She walked in and saw her dad, her mom, and her sister. No one acknowledged her appearance and continued talking. Spencer grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator. She learned to keep her head down and keep quiet when her sister Melissa came to visit. "Hey Spencer." Spencer mumbled hi, keeping her head down. "I have an announcement to make!" Mellissa said while clapping her hands together. "We're excited to hear it dear." Her mother said. "Well you know that guy I've been dating, the doctor?" Melissa asked. "Ah, yes. I like that young man." Her father said. "Well, he proposed!" Melissa yelled. "Oh that's amazing honey! I'm so excited for you!" Her mother said. "Isn't that nice Spencer?" Her father asked. "Umm yea. Congrats Mellissa." Spencer replied, keeping her voice quiet and her head down. Spencer quickly retreated back to her room and closed her door. Spencer grabbed a photo album she kept in her nightstand; it held pictures of her and Alison. She normally does this whenever Melissa comes to visit and her parents act like they don't even have a second daughter. Spencer felt her eyes water and her face get hot, she knew she was about to lose it. Spencer felt herself slowly fading into her dark depression. After Alison died Spencer quickly hit rock bottom. When her parents noticed this they dropped her. Spencer had no one; she had no parents, friends, or even someone to talk to. Spencer started her habit of cutting a couple months after her parents dropped her, but no one seemed to notice. Spencer didn't eat nor did she study so her grades dropped. That was the only thing her parents noticed, her grades. After her grades took a sharp turn, her parents put all of their love and affection towards Melissa. So because of this, Spencer avoided them at all costs. She would skip dinner, outings, and she would even get up extra early so she wouldn't run into them. Spencer slowly went through all of the pages in the photo album; tears were flowing out of her eyes and onto the album. She started getting up to go to her cabinet to grab her razor, but she stopped. She was thinking about how Toby stood up for her in the hallway and how he helped her. No one has helped her or even talked to her in 2 years. She felt herself slowly smiling and feeling. _What if I could actually make some friends this year? No, Spencer. Snap out of it, if you make any friends they could end up just like Alison. You were a horrible friend to Alison and got her killed, you will do the exact same thing to them. _With her thoughts rambling inside her head, she still couldn't stop thinking of a certain boy named Toby.

**Wow, this chapter took me forever to write. It's a long chapter, but I hope you all got a good intro in the characters! I'm already loving this story, I've started on the 3****rd**** chapter already! I'm hoping to finish and publish it on Wednesday or Thursday! See you all in the next one! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really don't know how this chapter is going to go so I'm just going to wing it! Anyways, enjoy!**

Spencer woke up on the floor with pictures of her and Alison scattered everywhere. She looked at her clock. 8:00 a.m. "Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit. I'm going to be late!" Spencer got up, threw something together, brushed her teeth, hair, grabbed a cup of coffee, and ran out the door to her car. By the time she left her house it was already 8:20. She arrived at school by 8:32, luckily this time she put her books in a messenger bag and drank all of her coffee. She started running inside making sure she didn't run into anybody especially Noel Kahn. She had a feeling today was going to be a lot better. She hurried to her room before class started and went to her corner seat. Surprisingly Toby was in the seat right next to her. Even though she had a newfound confidence in herself, she was still quiet and kept her head down. "Hey Spencer." Toby said with a grin on his face. "Hey" Spencer replied. Spencer took her seat and got out her supplies for the class. "So, has Noel given you anymore trouble?" Toby asked "Umm no, he hasn't. But I've been keeping a close eye out for him." Spencer said, with an actual smile on her face. The two were quiet but Spencer spoke up. "Hey Toby." Spencer said. "Yah Spencer." "I never got to thank you for defending me yesterday. It means a lot." Spencer said with a smile. "It's no problem. He's normally like that to new people who seem to get on his bad side." Toby said. "Well, thanks again." Spencer said, ending the conversation. "Alright class, today we will be talking about-" and the teacher went on to talk about what he had planned for class. Spencer couldn't help but almost feel happy, its something she hasn't felt in years. The fact that he stood up for her and helped her made her feel important almost made her forget about Alison. "Alright class, that is it for today. There is still a couple minutes left of class, do what ever you want." Spencer felt a little awkward, everyone immediately started talking and she really didn't have any friends. _I wonder what Alison would be talking about or who she would be talking to. I wish Mr. Campbell was a normal teacher and would go on after class. Well I look like a- _"Hey Spencer." Toby said. "Oh hey." "So, uh what's your favorite color?" Spencer scoffed. "Why do you want to know?" "I'm just trying to get to know you." "Why do you want to get to know me?" _Why does he want to get to know me, I'm a nobody. _"Because, I think your really cool and you don't try to act fake in front of people." Toby said. "Red." "What?" Toby asked. "My favorite color is red." Spencer stated. "Oh, mine is blue." Toby replied. The bell rung that meant class was over. Spencer was glad class was over; she almost couldn't stand how awkward the conversation was. Spencer grabbed her stuff and starting heading to her next class. As she was walking to her next class, Toby jogged up next to her. "You're not trying to run away from me are you?" Toby asked. Spencer giggled. "No, I just try to avoid people. I'm not very social." Spencer said. Toby and Spencer continued to talk on their way to their next class. Spencer actually felt happy, she was genuinely happy. Spencer was still quiet towards him and tried to avoid eye contact. Once school was over, she felt herself want to wait for Toby and say goodbye. She quickly got that thought out of her head and went to her locker to drop off her books and grab her purse to head home. As she was doing this, she felt a presence near her. She didn't want to act too excited because it could be Toby or Noel. She slowly turned around after she got her purse and luckily for her it was Toby. She also noticed Hanna, Emily, and Aria behind. "Hey Spencer. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a place called The Brew. Its just a hangout place where you can get coffee." "No thanks. I'm just going to go home." Spencer said. "Oh come on, it will be fun." Hanna said. "Here, come and if you don't want to stay, you can go home." Aria said. Spencer knew she had no choice; they were going to get her to go even if it meant physically carrying her over there. "Sure, I'll go," Spencer, said. "Yay! You won't regret this!" Hanna said excitedly.

Spencer got into her car and followed the girls and Toby to the Brew. _Maybe I should just turn around and go home. This isn't a good idea, they probably won't like me. Maybe I just won't talk when I get there, but won't that make them not like me more? _As Spencer was second guessing herself, she didn't realize she was pulling into the brew. She grabbed her purse and her keys and got out of the car and walked into the brew. There was a counter to the right with an espresso machine, tables with chairs to the left, a book shelf with couches on the wall to the left, and a little hang out corner with a 3 person couch and 2 lounge chairs. Toby, Hanna, Emily, and Aria were in the hang out area. Toby noticed Spencer and waved her over; Spencer started walking over there when someone cut her off. "Wow, you must have a death wish to come here. Why don't you turn your scrawny ass around and get out of here. Before I make you." Noel said. Spencer didn't hesitate, she quickly ran out with tears rolling down her face.

Toby, Aria, Hanna, and Emily quickly took action. "Aria and Emily, you guys go after Spencer and help her. Hanna you stay with me, I'm done with this crap." Toby said. Aria and Emily started running after Spencer, while Hanna and Toby stayed to take care of Noel. "What the hell Noel?!" Toby yelled. "What do you mean Cavanaugh?" Noel questioned with a smirk on his face. "What's your problem?" Hanna said. "My problem is someone that doesn't belong here and acting like they do. She needs to just disappear, no one wants her here. What happens between her and me is none of your business. I'm simply doing everyone a favor." Noel said with a cocky tone in his voice. "She is my business Noel! It's all of our business. So why don't you knock it off or I'll make you!" Toby yelled. "Ohh I'm so scared! I'm trembling with fear." Noel said while shaking his hands. Suddenly he was punched in the face and he landed on floor. Everyone looked towards Toby, but he didn't throw the punch. Toby looked at Hanna; who had her fists clenched beside her. "What?! He needed to shut up. It's better I did it than you." Hanna said, clearly proud of herself. Noel groaned and started to get up. When he got up he started charging towards Hanna, but someone got in between them. It was Hanna's boyfriend, Caleb. "You better think twice before you charge at my girlfriend." Caleb said. "Leave now, before I kick you out." Toby growled. Toby was restraining his anger with his fists clenched at his side. Noel walked out and bumped into Toby while holding his face where Hanna punched him. "Nice move Hanna." Toby said. "Thanks. But my hand hurts like a bitch." Hanna said. "Come on babe, let's get some ice on that." Caleb said "Thanks Caleb, for stepping in. I don't think I would've been able to control myself." Toby said. "No problem." Caleb replied. Toby ran out the door to check on Spencer.

Spencer ran through the doors and ran to her car. She was hysterically crying, she couldn't stop herself. She didn't stop running until she got to her car. She leaned against her car and slid down until she was sitting. She wrapped her arms around her legs and let it all out. She couldn't stop wishing that Ali were here. She heard running footsteps coming towards her but she didn't bother to look up. "Oh honey, it's alright." Aria whispered. She felt her petite arms envelope her as well as Emily's. "It's ok Spencer. You're fine, he won't hurt you again. Not while we're around." Emily said. Spencer let out a small laugh. "There you go, see don't you feel a little better?" Spencer slightly nodded while still crying. "You know, I almost guarantee that Toby is in there right now sticking up for you. I hope he doesn't kill the guy." Emily said. "Yah, he seemed pretty mad when we left." Aria replied. Spencer let out another laugh. They stayed out there, huddled together comforting her. They untangled their arms around her and got up quietly. Spencer looked up and saw Toby with a worried look in his eyes. He crouched down in front of her. "You ok Spencer?" Toby said. "Yes." She replied with her face on her knees again. "Do you want to go inside and get some coffee? Noel is gone, well we made him leave." Toby said. "Sure." Spencer said, now looking at him. Toby got up and helped her up. Aria and Emily went straight to her sides holding her, while Toby stayed behind them. They walked in the Brew, Spencer saw another boy next to Hanna holding ice on her hand. "What kind of coffee do you want?" Toby asked. "Just black coffee." Spencer replied. "Ok, I'll order. You go sit down with the girls." Toby said. Aria and Emily guided Spencer to one of lounge chairs. Spencer sat there and didn't say anything because she was afraid to say the wrong thing. The other girls didn't say anything, and then Spencer was the one to break the silence. "So Hanna, I guess you kicked his ass?" Spencer said. The other girls laughed. "Yah, you could say that." Hanna said. "Punched him right in the face! Sent him falling backwards." Caleb said laughing. "It was better I did it than Toby. I think Toby would've ripped his head off!" Hanna said. Spencer started laughing as well. This was the first time Spencer has laughed in a long time. She couldn't help but think all the times Alison made her laugh. "So, I see you're feeling better." Toby said. Spencer turned around and took her coffee. "So uh, what do I owe you." She said while looking through her purse. "Nothing. It's my treat, it's the least I can do for what happened." Toby said. "Thank you." Spencer said. The girls, Toby, Caleb continued to talk about random things. Spencer didn't say much but she was enjoying herself. She wondered if this is what it was like to have more than one friend. Maybe she can make the voice inside her go quiet; maybe she could actually enjoy her self again. All of these thoughts were rushing inside her head. Finally she got up, said good-bye to everyone, and headed home where she knew she wasn't wanted.

**Sorry that this chapter was so long. Going to go off topic for one sec, can we just talk about the Spoby fight?! I was happy that they were playing scrabble and then the fight just broke my heart! Anyway, I've already started chapter 4. If this gets 3+ reviews, I will speed write it and get it out on Thursday or Friday! See you all in the next one! ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! This was a little speed written, I didn't expect the amount of reviews I got! So thank you! I've been swarmed with school, so I apologize in advance if this isn't up to quality as my other chapters.**

Spencer arrived home after an eventful afternoon. She was feeling happy and smiling when she arrived home. She knew that would all go away when she got inside. She unlocked the door and walked in. It was 5:00 p.m. She knew dinner was about to be served. "Melissa, is that you?" Her mom called out. She could tell her mom wanted it to be Melissa instead of her. Spencer walked in and saw her mom's face go from excited to disappointed. "Oh, Spencer. Dinner is almost ready." Her mom said. Spencer didn't say anything. Instead she just went upstairs to begin some homework. She couldn't help but notice that her mother seemed a little, tolerable today. Spencer loved her parents, but she knew the feeling wasn't mutual. She began to think about how her parents were so disappointed in her, the looks she gets behind her back. They think she doesn't know, but she does. She knows that they wished they didn't have a second daughter. Any outsiders can see that, that's why Spencer doesn't try to make friends anymore. When they come over, her parents talk them into being friends with Melissa instead of her. That's why Spencer liked Alison so much; Alison didn't buy that crap. Alison stuck through with Spencer thick and thin.

_Spencer and Alison were walking to Spencer's house to do their homework and hangout. Spencer unlocked the door and they both walked into the house. Spencer's parents were sitting at the kitchen table. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hastings." Alison said. "Hello Alison." Spencer's mom said. "Melissa is upstairs in her room if you want to play with her." Spencer's dad said. "Why would I go see Melissa?" Alison questioned. "Well that's why you're here right? No one wants to be with Spencer, besides; Spencer needs to be focusing on school instead of friends. She's going to be just like Melissa!" Spencer's dad said. "Well Mr. Hastings. I came to be with Spencer not Melissa. You've got a great daughter and you're blind if you can't see that. Now if you will excuse me, Spencer and I have homework to do." Alison said. Spencer couldn't believe it, one of her friends stood up to her parents and refused to hang out with Melissa. Spencer and Alison walked up stairs to Spencer's room; leaving Spencer's parents shocked. Once Spencer and Alison got to Spencer's room, they started on their homework. "Thank you Ali." Spencer said. "For what?" Alison asked. "For sticking up for me. No one has ever done that for me. No on has ever stood up to my parents like that." Spencer said. "Your welcome. It needed to be done; I'll always be your friend. No matter what your parents say." Alison said._

Spencer smiled back at that memory. Alison always stood up for her, no matter what the circumstances. Spencer did the exact same for her. They were like sisters. Then she remembered how Toby and the girls stood up for her. It was like they were her voice; they took the exact words from her mouth and spoke them. She didn't know whether they were her friends or if they were just being nice. She wanted to talk to them, laugh with them, and hang out with them. She _wanted_ them to be her friends. She desperately wanted friends, she needed someone to lift her up, confront her about her problem, and tell her that it wasn't her fault that Alison died. She couldn't do it anymore; she couldn't handle her parents, school, and constant taunting from Noel. She couldn't stand that she wasn't wanted; she needed to be loved. She needed _someone _to accept her. She just couldn't stand to live anymore. She walked over to her cabinet and grabbed her razor. She was content about what she was about to do. It's not like her parents were going to check up on her or even notice she was dead. They would probably throw a party instead of a funeral. She started cutting but she went deeper instead of how she normally cut. She cut and cut and cut until she felt herself slipping away, she was finally going to be with Alison.

Meanwhile Toby was driving to Spencer's house to check up on her. She seemed really upset when she left the Brew. He pulled up to her house and he was really surprised on how big it was. He skipped every other step walking up to her door. He knocked until a man opened the door, he suspected to be her father. "Hello, are you Mr. Hastings?" Toby asked. "Yes I am, who are you?" Mr. Hastings asked. "I'm Toby Cavanaugh. I am a friend of-" "Ah yes, you must be here to see Melissa. I'll call her down." Mr. Hastings said. "Umm no Mr. Hastings. I'm here to see Spencer." Toby said. "Are you sure you want to see Spencer? Melissa is much more enjoyable and likable than Spencer." Mr. Hastings said. "No thank you Mr. Hastings. Where is Spencer's room?" Toby asked. "Upstairs, down the hall and the last door to the right." Mr. Hastings said, stunned that Toby didn't want to see Melissa instead of Spencer. Toby headed to Spencer's room, following Mr. Hastings directions. He opened the door and saw Spencer on the floor with blood everywhere and a razor blade "Oh my god. SPENCER!" Toby yelled. He crouched down and tried to get her awake. "Spencer, Spencer. Hey wake up, look at me!" Toby yelled. He ran and got a towel to wrap around her arms. Then he picked her up bridal style and ran downstairs. He stopped in front of her parents, with Spencer unconscious in his arms. "I'm taking her to the hospital. But seeing what you really think of Spencer, I'm guessing you won't be there. So don't worry about it, because you already have another daughter." Toby spat. Then he quickly ran out the door and put Spencer in back and rushed to hospital. He called Aria, Hanna, and Emily that he was taking Spencer to the hospital. He pulled up to the hospital and got Spencer. He barged into the doors. "Help, help! Please, she's getting worse!" Toby yelled. The paramedics took Spencer and took her to an examination room. Toby tried to follow but they wouldn't allow him. The girls ran into the hospital franticly looking for Toby. "Toby! What happened? Is she ok?" Emily asked. "I-I-I don't know. I went to her house to check up on her, and I ran into her dad. I went to her room and saw her unconscious with blood everywhere and a razor blade near her body. I got a towel to stop the bleeding and drove her here and called you guys." Toby explained. "So she tried to kill herself?" Hanna questioned. "I think so. But I don't know why she would." Toby said. Toby started pacing back and forth; the girls sat down who also couldn't sit still. Toby knew something was wrong with Spencer; there was something she was hiding. He wanted to help her; he knew everyone wanted to help her. In the short time they had all known each other, they grew fond of Spencer. They saw her as a friend, if only Spencer knew that. Spencer didn't know they thought of her that way, but she felt herself slowly coming back and regaining her strength. Whether Spencer liked it or not, Toby was going to be there and help her. Toby and the other girls were going to be there for her like her parents should have been.

**How did you like that chapter? It took me awhile to write, sorry about that. I'm also sorry that Spoby isn't getting together immediately; I wanted this story to be a little sad. Since I had already given a couple nice chapters, I needed something to happen. But I promise it get's better! I've already written Chapter 5, so if this get's 5+ reviews I will publish it immediately. See you all in the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is also going to be a little dark as well, but a lot of Spoby! I've had a lot of free time lately and have been stuck in car for 2+ hours, so I've been writing A LOT. So here goes chapter 5!**

Spencer slowly started to wake up, she felt exhausted but she wasn't in her bed. She looked around and she realized she was in a hospital. She looked down at her arms, they had stitches on them. She was hooked to an IV that was giving her fluids. _How did I get here? Did my parents find me? Did they actually care enough to take me to a hospital? No, no they wouldn't. They would like me to die. So who brought me here? It had to be someone else that I wasn't related to._ She was still really drowsy; a doctor came in later to ask her some questions. Spencer being hard headed didn't tell him. He told her that her friends were waiting outside. Spencer just nodded but she felt herself get really sleepy and she fell into a light sleep.

"Hastings, Spencer." A nurse called out. Toby and the other girls stood up. "How is she? Is she going to be ok?" Toby asked. "Are you immediate family?" The nurse asked. "No." He replied. "Well I can't release that information to you, Where are her parents?" The nurse asked. "They're not coming. They have another daughter that they love and would rather pay attention to. They're not coming." Toby snapped back. "Are you sure?" The nurse asked, still being a little skeptical. "I'm positive. I'm sure if you called them, they would say she is faking it. Trust me, when I found her they weren't fazed or even worried for that matter. Please let me see her." Toby pleaded, "Well, she suffered deep cuts in both of her arms. She lost a lot of blood, we have her on fluids but she is drowsy from losing so much blood. Her cuts are fine, we stitched them up. But you should know that she has scars. She has cut herself multiple times and this isn't the first time she has done this. The scars are on her arms and a few on her thighs. But you can go see her." The nurse said. "Ok, thank you." Toby replied. _Why would she cut herself? Why did she try to kill herself? Is she sick? Maybe it's her parents? _Toby slowly opened the door to Spencer's hospital room. She looked peaceful in her sleep; he didn't want to wake her so he pulled a chair next to her bed.

Spencer slowly started to wake up, she expected to see an empty hospital room but Toby was right next to her. It kind of freaked her out at first, but she relaxed when she saw him. "Spencer, hey. How are you? Are you feeling better?" Toby asked. "Yah I'm fine. How did I get here?" Spencer asked. "I found you in your room, almost dead. I drove you here, Aria, Emily, and Hanna are here also," Toby replied. "Really?" Spencer questioned. She didn't expect them to be here. "Yes Spencer. They're really here." Toby said. Spencer didn't say anything, because she knew Toby would ask what happened. And he did. "Spencer, what happened? Why would you try to kill yourself? Why would you even think that?" Toby asked, clearly confused. "You don't understand." Spencer said, with tears streaming down her face. "Spencer, come on. You can trust me, I won't tell anyone. Is it your parents? I ran into them and said some things to them when I got you." Toby said. Spencer looked away, afraid to talk to him. She never opened up to anybody except Alison. She _wanted _to trust him, with every fiber of her being, but a small part of her told her not to. She looked down clearly conflicted on what to do. She was still crying, she didn't like crying in front of people but she couldn't help herself. "Hey." Toby said, he grabbed her hand gently. "You don't have to tell me right now. I'm going to stay with you, the girls and I are going to take turns watching you every night. We have it worked out with our parents. Are you ok with that?" Toby asked clearly worried about her well-being. "Thank you Toby, I'm ok with that." Spencer said, now looking at him and smiling. Toby smiled back, he cared about her and he and the other girls were going to look after her. "I'm going to go get one of the girls. I think Aria is the most anxious to see you." Toby said

Toby walked out of the hospital room to see the girls. When they saw him, they all immediately got up out of their seats. "How is she?" Aria asked. "She's fine, but she is distressed. I tried to ask her about the cutting but she doesn't trust me or any of us for that matter. It's going to take time, but I think we can get her to open up. She hasn't had parents for who knows how long, so if she can't trust her parents why should she trust us?" Toby said. "Wow, did her parents really not care enough to be here?" Hanna asked. "They weren't even worried about her, the looks on their faces were of disgust." Toby said. They stood silent for a minuet. "Aria, she wants to see as much as you want to see her." Toby said. Aria quickly went to Spencer's room. "Who's going to take first shift tonight?" Toby asked. "You probably should, between all of us she trusts you and Aria the most. Ok I'll take the shift tonight and Aria will take tomorrows. Who want's 3rd shift?" Toby asked. "I'll take 3rd and Emily will take 4th. Then we can just go in that order." Hanna said. "Ok we can do that." Toby said. Toby couldn't stop thinking about why Spencer would do such a thing to herself. He couldn't help but think what would've happened if he didn't go over to her house. The image of her almost dead body wouldn't go away in his head. He knew in time that Spencer would tell him and trust him.

**I did not expect to get that many reviews in such little time! Hope you liked that chapter! I've just started Chapter 6, but I don't know what I want to do with it. How about 7+ reviews and I'll get Chapter 6 out early Monday!**

**Cece127- don't worry, she will ;)**

**Prettylittlespoby13- She's saved! YAYYY :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short! I needed to get that chapter out ASAP, but I promise I will make this one a little longer… or maybe a lot! BTW I have no idea what I'm doing with this chapter so I'm writing without a brain! Here goes Chapter 6!**

Spencer got visits from the rest of the girls; they were all really worried about her. She wasn't used to this kind of attention, she didn't know how to react to it. She felt like a small child who couldn't be left along, Toby, Aria, Hanna, and Emily are all taking turns watching her at night because her parents won't. "Hope you feel better Spencer. When will you be released?" Emily asked. "I should be released in a half an hour, they want all the fluids into my system and check my vitals one more time. If you and the other girls want to go home you can." Spencer said while smiling. "Alright. Are you going to school tomorrow?" Emily asked. "Yah probably, if I don't I'm sure Noel will come up with something when I come back." Spencer replied. "No, after two run in's with Toby and a punch from Hanna. I'm sure he got the message." Emily said while smiling. Spencer just smiled back. "Alright, I'm going to head out. See you later Spencer." Emily said. Emily hugged Spencer and left the hospital with the other girls. Toby came back into the room and stayed with Spencer. After 20 min the doctor came in and made sure all the fluids were in her system and he checked her vitals. They released her and gave her business cards for a few therapists. Spencer changed into her clothes in the bathroom and fixed her hair since it was a mess. Toby took her home and walked into the house with her. Spencer knew there was a dinner going on and she was sure that they didn't notice she was gone. Toby led Spencer to the kitchen to get her something to eat. Of course, everyone had to be in the kitchen. Toby stood in front of her protectively, ready for what her parents would say. "Spencer. Where have you been?" Melissa, her sister, asked. Spencer hid behind Toby giving him approval to talk for her. "She was in the hospital." Toby said, keeping a straight face. Mellissa started walking towards Spencer to see what was wrong, but she was quickly blocked by Toby. "No, she's tired. I'm getting her something to eat and taking her to bed." Toby sternly said. "Young man, I suggest you move." Peter, Spencer's dad, said. Toby looked back at Spencer for approval, she nodded her head. Toby moved to the side, keeping a close eye on Spencer. Melissa took her arms and looked at the stitches. "What happened?" Melissa asked. "She tried to kill herself. I don't know whether to tell you that you're lucky or not. She was nearly dead when I found her! I took her to the hospital while you people who are clearly not her family sat here and ate dinner!" Toby yelled. Toby grabbed Spencer water and something from the fridge, he grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

"Sorry you had to see that Spencer. You must be tired, do you want some food first before you go to bed?" Toby asked. "Sure, that would be nice." Spencer said. Toby handed her a grilled chicken salad with a bottle of water. Spencer sat on top of her bed and ate violently. Toby could tell she was hungry. "So, do you want me to sleep on the ground or on that red recliner?" Toby asked, trying to be polite. He knew he wasn't going to get much sleep; he was going to be up all night making sure Spencer didn't try again. "You can sleep in my bed with me. I don't mind, I know the floor and my recliner aren't very comfortable." Spencer said, looking down because she knew it was an awkward question. "I can, if that's what you want. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Toby said. "No it's fine." Spencer said. Toby went to the bathroom to change into his pajama pants. Spencer sat on her bed and finished her salad and drank some water. Then she also changed into her pajamas. She wore flannel pajama pants, a t-shirt, and she put her hair up in a messy bun. She threw her trash away and sat on top of her bed waiting for Toby.

Toby changed in the bathroom and came out to see Spencer sitting on the bed. He put his clothes on the recliner and looked at her. He had to admit that she looked really good in her pajamas. He always thought she was beautiful, but he had to say that she really glowed. Spencer also had to admit that Toby was really cut. _How often does this guy work out? He looks like a freaking god. Whoa Spencer, chill out. Breath._ Toby turned on Spencer's lamp next to her bed and he turned off the light in her room. Spencer climbed under the covers and turned over towards the outside of the bed. Toby also got into bed but he laid army style. He turned off the lamp and took a last look at Spencer to make sure she was all right. He saw her stomach rise up and down in a slow and steady motion, she was asleep. He turned off the lamp and fell asleep.

He felt the bed moving really fast and he heard screaming. He shot straight up and saw Spencer thrashing in bed and screaming something. He couldn't tell what it was. He quickly took action and grabbed her and held her in his arms. She was still thrashing, screaming, and crying. "Shhhh, honey you're alright. Wake up Spence." Toby said. He gently rocked her back and forth in his arms until she woke up. He saw her brown eyes look up at him, he immediately melted and felt bad for her. "What happened?" Toby asked. "I had a bad dream." Spencer replied. "I think that was more of nightmare Spencer. No one reacts like that to just a bad dream. Does it have to do with why you cut yourself." Toby asked, and as he was talking he pulled her away from him and looked her in the eyes. Spencer quickly looked down and wiped away her tears. "I-I can't tell you." Spencer said. "Look, I'm not going to push you. But you need to know that what ever it is, I will never judge you for it." Toby said. "Okay." Spencer said quietly. Toby looked over at the clock, it was only 1:00 a.m. "You want to go back to bed?" Toby asked. Spencer slowly nodded her head. Toby laid sideways towards Spencer. When Spencer turned to look at him, he opened his arms meaning that Toby would hold her. Spencer slid into Toby's arms and Toby locked on to her tight. Spencer slept soundly with no nightmares. She fell into a deep sleep in Toby's arms. Toby could feel that she slept better. Toby held her tight and promised her that he would never let go. Not for a minuet.

**This chapter took me FOREVER! Oh my gosh, I have never had so much writers block! Sorry that this chapter was a little boring. Keep the reviews coming! Chapter 7 may take a little while to get out, I've got a busy week. There will be like a 1-2 week time lapse in the next chapter. See you all in the next one ;)**

**Prettylittlespoby13- You ask and you shall receive ;) It's coming. **


	7. Chapter 7

It has been 2 weeks since Spencer tried to kill herself, Toby and the girls kept a close eye on her. When the other girls came over to sleep at Spencer's place, they slept on the floor or the recliner. Toby was the only exception, Spencer just trusted him. Any time Toby came over and slept over, he always slept in her bed. Spencer curled up in his arms and slept soundly. She never had a nightmare when Toby slept with her. She still had nightmares when the girls were over; it got so bad one night that Hanna had to call Toby over so that he could calm her down. She seemed more relaxed when he was over. Sure the other girls were awesome, she got along with them fairly well. But with Toby, she just has no worries in the world. Spencer looked forward to Toby coming home with her or seeing him at school. Spencer was still being looked after like a hawk. Spencer felt better about herself, she hasn't had any thoughts about cutting or killing herself. The only thing that didn't change was her parents, they still acted like she was invisible. Spencer felt that she really didn't care anymore, she had amazing friends who are going above and beyond to take care of her. She always looked forward to Toby coming over so he could tell off her parents. It would always be something different when he came over. Spencer began eating more, they would force her too but she still ate more. Her grades were slowly getting better; she's gone from a C- to a B+. Of course that's not good enough in the Hasting's household, but it was good enough for her friends. Whenever Spencer did well on a test, they took her to dinner to celebrate. She hasn't been this happy in over 2 years, it felt good. Noel hasn't bothered her since the incident at the Brew; he hasn't even looked at her. Spencer also noticed something different about her, she felt her self start to grow feelings for Toby. It didn't have to do with his looks; it was how he took care of her. He knew what she needed and how she needed it; he protected her from her parents. He made her feel special; it was like he was slowly putting her back together. Toby felt these feelings too, he deeply cared for her. He saw a broken girl with nowhere to go, not to her parents, sister, or even a friend. She was so incredibly strong to go through everything she has been through. He so desperately wanted to fix her and make her feel wanted. He wasn't going to do anything that Spencer didn't want him too; he was taking it slow with her. Yes, he had a lot of girlfriends in the past, but he has never felt this way about anyone.

Spencer woke up in Toby's arms; she slept great. She hasn't had any nightmares for 3 nights in a row; she was slowly crawling out of her depression. She untangled herself from Toby's arms and she went to take a shower. She turned on the water to where it burned her skin. She sat under the water and began to wash her hair and body. It was Saturday; she was pretty sure the girls had something planned for her today. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. The door started slowly opening. "Toby? Don't come in, I just got of the shower." Spencer said. No answer. The door kept opening. "Seriously Toby, stop. This isn't funny." Spencer said, now getting scared. The door continued to open and it was Melissa's fiancé, Wren. There was something different about him; he had a dirty smirk on his face. "Damn Spencer. Who know you had a sexy body." Wren said. "Wren get out. I need to get dressed." Spencer said as he came closer. "Why would you need to get dressed? I think we can just take that towel off." Wren said, he started grabbing the towel. "Wren get off!" Spencer yelled. She started punching Wren in the chest. She wasn't doing any good since she was little and had no muscle. Wren fought her and continued to try and take the towel. Spencer tried to make as much noise as she could so that Toby would hear her.

Toby woke up expecting Spencer in his arms, but she was gone. He figured she was in the shower; she normally showers in the morning. He heard Spencer screaming and he heard loud noises coming from the bathroom. He ran as hard as he could to the bathroom. He ran in to see Wren forcing himself onto Spencer trying to take Spencer's towel off. He grabbed Wren by the shirt and pinned him up against the wall. Toby sent him a death glare, he punched him in the gut and when Wren bent down; Toby kneed him in the face. He continued to shove and punch Wren until he knew he was almost out. He looked down at Spencer who was in a little ball shaking. He bent down and cradled her in his arms. He gently shook her back and forth. He knew that whatever was causing her nightmares before, that was going to be long gone. This is going to haunt her forever, and he had to be there for her. He heard footsteps running up the stairs; he looked up with Spencer still in his arms. There, standing in the doorway was her parents and her sister staring down in shock. Wren scrambled to get up, Toby knew this was going to be pinned on Spencer. "What the hell happened?!" Melissa yelled. She looked down and helped Wren up. "Oh my god, Wren! Are you ok?" Melissa. "Everything hurts." Wren said. "What did Spencer do to you?" Spencer's mom asked. Toby continued to rock Spencer back and forth to help calm her down and to shield her from her parents. "I accidently came in here and then Spencer started going nuts." Wren said. Toby rolled his eyes he started to get up but Spencer clung onto him like her life depended on it. "Why don't you just lock the door next time?! Instead of treating my fiancé like a pervert! All you do is cause drama and draw attention to yourself. You are so not coming to my wedding." Melissa yelled. The room went silent. "He tried to rape me." Spencer said silently. Toby looked down at her, he felt so bad for her. His heart broke to hear her so distressed. He wiped tears off of her face and then he looked up at her parents to see what they would say. "That is ridiculous! You don't believe this right?!" Melissa yelled, looking at her parents for approval. "Toby, what happened? Or at least what you saw." Mrs. Hastings asked, trying to keep calm. "I heard Spencer screaming from the bathroom and I heard loud noises. I ran in here to see Wren forcing himself on her and trying to take her towel off. So I grabbed him and started punching him and shoved him away from Spencer." Toby said, now getting irritated. He was still furious at Wren, but he was in disgust that her parents won't believe her and that they need a witness. Toby couldn't take it anymore; they were still contemplating about what happened. Toby got up and picked up Spencer bridal style. He took her into her room and put her on the bed. He kneeled in front of her and put her head in his hands to make her look at him. "Hey. You ok?" Toby said softly. She nodded, now looking him in the eyes. Toby held her hands. "You want to stay at my place for a while?" Toby asked. "Yes." Spencer said silently, she looked down. She felt ashamed. "Hey, don't do that to yourself. You are an amazing woman. Wren is a disgusting pervert and that should have never happened to you." Toby said. He saw some tears drip down her face and he quickly wiped them away. "Lets get you dressed and get your clothes packed so we can leave." Toby said. Spencer got up and grabbed some clothes to change. "Hey Spencer!" Toby yelled. Spencer looked back. "Where 's your bag so I can pack some things?" Toby asked. Spencer pointed to the closet. "There's a bag in the closet. It's towards the back." Spencer said. Spencer walked back to the bathroom to change; she made sure to lock the door. Toby got the bag from her closet. He opened it up and he was shocked. There were lots of folded clothes in here, and not kids clothes that she forgot to unpack. It was her clothes that would fit her now. _Was she planning on running away? There's like 2 weeks worth of clothes in here._ Toby opened up the rest of the pockets he found $10,000 worth of cash, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, etc. This wasn't a 1 to 2 day rebellion against her parents; this was her leaving and starting a life of her own. He continued to look and found her passport, social security number, and her driver's license. He was shocked that she was so prepared; she must have been planning for months. She walked in and saw that he found it. "Spence, what is this?" Toby said, motioning to the suitcase. She was conflicting on whether to tell him or not "Tell me, I just want to know." Toby said, now getting up. He went up to her and held her hands; he looked straight into her eyes as if the answer would be there. "I-I packed because I planned on running away out of this hell hole. It was before I tried to kill myself. I planned on taking that bag and move to California or Texas. I was so sick of trying to catch my parents attention that I was going to run away and start a new life." Spencer said. Instead she didn't cry, she looked like she wanted to break something; she was furious. "Let's go back to my place and then I want to take you some where." Toby said with a smile. She nodded and followed behind him. She took her own car and followed behind Toby's truck.

They arrived at the Brew, she saw Toby get out with her bag. She wondered why they were here. Was it a pit stop? She saw him motion her out, so she got out. Toby went up the staircase that was towards the back of the brew. She always wondered where the stairs led. The stairs led out side to a door. Toby unlocked the door with they keys on his key ring. They walked in through the door. "Well, welcome to the loft." Toby said with a smile. "I didn't know there was a loft above the brew." Spencer said, looking around. "I didn't either until I asked around. They said I could stay here rent free as long as I fixed the plumbing and do some renovations." Toby said. Spencer just nodded while she looked around. " Do you want a tour?" Toby asked. "Yah sure." Spencer said. Toby led her around the little apartment. The loft had a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living area. She was quite impressed with it. "You can put your bags in the bedroom. I want to take you somewhere." Toby said. Spencer placed her bag on his bed and followed Toby. She rode in his truck to his mystery location. Toby pulled up in front of gym. " A gym? Are you trying to tell me something?" Spencer asked with a grin on her face, "No, were here to help release your anger. Because I am definitely not going to be the punching bag!" Toby said. Spencer just laughed and followed him into the gym. They found the punching bag, Toby wrapped Spencer's knuckles and put her gloves on. Toby stood behind her and guided her arms and body as she punched the bag. He lightly grabbed her waist to adjust her position; she looked back at him. They locked eyes for what felt like forever, and then Spencer quickly broke their stare off. Toby helped Spencer for hours at the punching bag to help her release her anger. She felt better even though she was exhausted. "Thank you for this. It helped, it really got all of my anger out." Spencer said. "No problem, I could tell that you had a lot of bottled up anger. Its good to get that out." Toby said. "My anger is gone but now I'm starving." Spencer said, and on queue her stomach growled. Toby chuckled. "Come on, lets go back to the brew and get something to eat." Toby said. The two walked out of the gym and back into Toby's car. They rode in comfortable silence back to the brew. Spencer ordered a grilled chicken panini and Toby ordered a steak salad. They ate and talked about school stuff. They were a having a nice dinner until Spencer's phone rang. Spencer got it out of her pocket and her face turned pale. She didn't even know that they had her phone number.

**DUN DUN DUNN! Don't hate me! I know this took FOREVER and I apologize, I said Friday or Saturday and it has been much longer! Hope you liked it, it's my longest chapter. There was just too much that I wanted to write. If this chapter gets more than 5 reviews; I will actually get Chapter 8 out Friday! See you all in the next one! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Spring Break! YAY, which means MORE writing! Maybe I can get 2-3 chapters released next week! Anyway, here goes chapter 8!**

Toby noticed that Spencer went from happy to distressed. She was looking at her phone. He quickly took the phone. "Home is calling" is what the phone displayed on it's screen. "Toby don't!" Spencer said, but she was too late. Toby already clicked answer. "This is Toby." Toby said. "Hello? Spencer Jill Hastings, you come home this instant." It was Peter Hastings, Spencer's dad. "I'm sorry, you have the wrong number." Toby said sternly. "Tommy? Is that your name? Hand the phone to Spencer." Peter said. "Toby. She's not here at the moment." Toby replied. "Young man, you better bring Spencer home this instant." Peter replied. "I will tell you something, she's not going back. Tell me one thing, what's the point of her going back?" Toby asked, clearly getting angrier. " She needs to be home with her family." Peter replied. "No, you are not her family! Aria, Hanna, Emily and I are her family! We have been for the past month! While your "family" doesn't even know she's there. She's 18, if she wants to go back, she can. But if she doesn't then I'm not making her." Toby firmly replied and hung up the phone. "Whoa. Remember to tell me never to get on your bad side." Spencer chuckled. "Sorry Spence. Your parents just get my blood boiling. Just the way the treat you and the way the see you." Toby said. "Try living with that." Spencer said, now looking down. "You want to go upstairs?" Toby asked. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired.' Spencer said. Toby and Spencer got up after Toby paid. The two went upstairs to Toby's loft. Toby unlocked the door and they walked in. "You can use the bathroom first, I'll change out here." Toby said. "No, its fine. You take it, it's your place." Spencer said while shaking her head. "I insist, go." Toby said, nudging her towards the bathroom. "Ok, thanks." Spencer said. Spencer grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. While Spencer changed in the bathroom, Toby got changed into his pajama pants and took shirt off. He pulled back the covers on his bed. Spencer came out of the bathroom wearing pajama shorts, and a t shirt. She had her hair in a side braid and she had removed her makeup. Toby just couldn't stop staring at her, she looked beautiful. She motioned him to take the bathroom; he walked past her into the bathroom. Spencer plugged in her phone charger and her phone next to the bed. She then got out her book Catcher in the Rye and got into bed. She put up pillows to support her neck and head. Toby opened the door after he brushed his teeth, and he saw Spencer in bed. "Catcher in the Rye huh?" Toby asked. Spencer looked up and turned over her book to make sure she was actually reading it. "Yah, it's one of my favorite books." Spencer said. Toby walked over to his nightstand, and as he walked over to his nightstand Spencer's eyes followed him. He knelt down to open his cabinet, and he pulled out his copy of Catcher in the Rye, it was old and beat up. It was obvious that he had read it a lot. He got up and showed Spencer. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled. "It's my favorite book too." He said. She just smiled at him. He got into bed next to her. He opened the book where he left off and they both read in comfortable silence.

It was 11:45 before they both called it a night. Spencer put her book on the night stand next to her and Toby did the same. He turned off the light and turned sideways towards Spencer. He opened his arms and Spencer scooted into them.

Toby and Spencer woke up to the sound of Toby's alarm clock. Spencer groaned. "No. I don't want to get up." Spencer said. She tightened her grip around Toby's torso. "Spence. We have school, we have to get up." Toby said. He grabbed Spencer's hands and took them off of his body. He got up and turned off his alarm clock. He then went over to his window and opened the curtains to reveal the bright sun. Spencer groaned. She pulled the covers over herself to shield her from the sun. Toby laughed, he went to kitchen and grabbed a spray bottle full of water. He walked back into the room with the spray bottle. He walked to where he was next to Spencer. "Alright, this is your last warning." Toby warned in a playful way. "If you want me out of bed, you're going to have to make me." Spencer replied. "As you wish." Toby said. Toby ripped the covers off, catching Spencer off guard. He then started spraying at her face and her upper body. Spencer shrieked and quickly got up. She was shielding herself from Toby. "Ok, ok! I'm up, I'm up!" Spencer said. Toby and Spencer started laughing. "See? I warned you!" Toby said laughing. "Now go get ready." Toby said. "Sir yes sir!" Spencer said while saluting. She grabbed clothes from her bag and went into the bathroom. He just smiled at her. While Spencer was changing in the bathroom, Toby quickly changed into some jeans and a casual button down shirt with sleeves that stopped midway across his forearm. He then went into the kitchen and put ego waffles into the toaster for Spencer. He saw Spencer come out of the bedroom; he couldn't help but stare. Spencer had skinny jeans on which she rolled up to where they were above her ankles. She then had a sheer black long sleeve blouse on. It had holes on the shoulders, and she had a black under shirt on. She had on black oxfords and she had her hair down which showed off it's natural waves. Her makeup was light and natural. Toby quickly put his attention toward the waffles in the toaster. "Hey Toby." Spencer said. "Can look over these waffles until they're done, I'm going to finish getting ready." Toby said. "Yeah, sure." Spencer said. Toby walked back into the bathroom. Toby grabbed his hairbrush and brushed his hair and teeth. That girl out there, that girl he so deeply cared for, he didn't know how to handle his feelings. _Snap out of it Toby. She is going through too much right now, she doesn't need a boyfriend. _Toby quickly shook his head and walked back in to the kitchen. He saw Spencer eating the ego waffles at the dining table. He chuckled, she quickly popped up her head and noticed Toby laughing. "What's so funny?" Spencer asked with food in her mouth. "You. It's funny because I remember when I couldn't get you to eat anything." Toby said. "Sorry, was this yours?" Spencer asks, assuming that was his food. "No, that was for you." Toby said. He then looked down at his watch and noticed it was 8:10. "Shoot, Spencer eat it on the way. We're going to be late!" Toby said. Spencer stuffed them in her face and grabbed her back pack. Toby grabbed his and opened the door for Spencer. He locked and they ran down to his truck. He unlocked and he and Spencer both jumped in. As they headed to school Toby wanted to talk to her before school started.

"Hey Spence."

"Yah"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I wanted to ask you about the whole living situation."

"What about it?"

"Are you going back to your parents or are you staying with me?"

"Can I stay with you? I'm not sure what I want to do, but I don't want to go back to them."

"Ok, that's fine. I want you to be comfortable."

Toby smiled softly at Spencer and she smiled back. By the time they were done talking, they arrived at school. Toby and Spencer met Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Caleb outside. "So Spencer, where were you yesterday? We tried calling you, but you didn't answer." Hanna asked. Toby looked down at Spencer, she begged him with her eyes not to tell. "She crashed the whole day. Anytime she got up, it was only for food." Toby said. Everyone laughed. "Dang Spence, you must be well rested." Aria said laughing. "Yah, I am." Spencer said fake laughing. Everyone walked in to school. They opened the front door and right before they reached their lockers, Spencer stopped right in her tracks. She zoned out on something, or someone. Toby, Hanna, Emily, and Aria all noticed. "Spencer." Toby said. "Spence." Toby said once again. Spencer looked scared, she started to back up and she started to shake her head. "S-s-she's here. She can't be here." Spencer said as she backed up. "You guys go, she trusts me the most. I'll meet you guys later." Toby said. "Ok, please tell us what happens." Aria said. The girls all walked away. "Spencer. Hey, who's here? Tell me." Toby said, he gently grabbed her shoulders.

_She's here. How can she be here? Why would she be here? Did she follow me? _Spencer started shaking her head, like she would go away. She noticed Toby got in front of her, she peered over his shoulder. The girl winked at her and waved with an evil smirk. "She's here." Spencer said over and over. Toby kept questioning who it was. She then looked up at Toby's eyes. "Ashley Whitmore." Spencer said, she could feel her tears start to come out. _What if she tells everyone? I wanted a clean slate, no no no. I haven't told anyone, what if she tells them? They would hate me. _"Who is Ashley Whitmore?" Toby questioned. Spencer looked down and thought about it. _This is it, it's time for me to tell him. Before she does. _"I'll tell you once we get home. I haven't been completely honest with you about my past and I'm ready to tell you." Spencer said, looking deep into his eyes. "Spencer, you don't have to." Toby said with his voice full of concern. "I'd rather you hear it from me than anyone else." Spencer said firmly. "I'll see you after 7th period." Spencer said. Toby didn't say anything, then Spencer started walking to her first period. Toby joined her and they both entered their first class together.

**I'm seriously thinking about ending this story pretty soon. I feel like no one wants to read it and so I don't want to write as much. I know everyone says this, but reviews keep us going. ANYWAY… Spencer is going to FINALLY tell Toby everything. I really wanted some character development before she told him, so why not add a character to make Spencer's life harder? Ashley will be explained in the next chapter! Review and I'll see you in the next one ;)**


End file.
